La primera nevada
by Anya Brielle
Summary: Las nevadas eran una buena excusa para darse ese calorcito reconfortante y simplemente ver televisión...


**·**

**Advertencia:** Puede estar un poco OoC.

**Pareja:** ¡A su imaginación!

Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, el personaje Spencer Reid no es mío.

·

·

_¡Y este es de mí para ti, Evvie!_

_·_

**

* * *

**·

·

**Capitulo único**

**---**

**La primera nevada**

·

En una de aquellas tardes de invierno, justo cuando estaba cayendo del cielo el regalo de la primera nevada, surgió de repente el antojo de tirarse sobre un sofá y acurrucarse uno contra otro bajo espesas cobijas, con el fin de que no les llegara el ambiente gélido. Aunque las primeras nevadas siempre eran algo por lo cual sonreír mirando por la ventana, también indicaban con aire deliberadamente poético que la dureza del frío se avecinaba.

Pero a ellos no les importaba, las nevadas eran una buena excusa para darse ese calorcito reconfortante y ver televisión.

Pronto, el frío desapareció de su pequeño refugio de cobijas, y la única señal que revelaba el verdadero clima que profanaba en la salita de estar, era el tenue rubor carmesí que teñía delicadamente las mejillas de ella. Y claro, como olvidarse del rojizo de su nariz y orejas.

Esa era una de las pocas razones por la que a él le gustaba el frío, sin embargo, ella nunca lo sabría, por alguna causa que él creía no comprender del todo, a ella le desagradaba verse ruborizada.

- No entiendo porque no hay programas interesantes justo cuando los necesitamos. Es como si quisieran que no viéramos la televisión. – Se quejó ella sin mucho énfasis. Agitando un poco su cabellera castaña bajo el gorro a la vez que arrugaba su enrojecida nariz.

Y tan rápido como se había detenido en aquel show de aspecto estúpido, comenzó de nuevo con el ya acostumbrado _zapping_. Ella nunca le dejaba en un canal fijo a menos que este valiera la pena. Esta por demás decir que esa tarde ninguno pasaba al visto bueno.

- Quizá no se enteraron de los pronósticos del clima. – Sonrío al tiempo que palmeaba cariñosamente la cabecita refunfuñona. – Por eso no hay algo de tu agrado en la programación. – Dedujo.

- Pues esa gente debería consultar más a menudo su propio canal del clima. En las nevadas los televidentes desean buenos programas.

- En realidad, la mayoría de la programación que nosotros vemos todos los días en la televisión, es en su mayoría ordenada por inteligencia computacional, ya sabes… la acomodan dependiendo del rating de los programas, la hora en la que más número de gente puede verlos, o la clase de público. Simples estadísticas. Ya recibiendo todos esos datos y de recibir el consentimiento, algunas personas se encargan de darles los detalles faltantes a la programación o rellenar los espacios vacios. –Hizo una pausa y suspiró resignado. - Seguramente estamos en alguno de esos espacios de relleno. – Finalizó. Su palabrerío había salido tan rápido de su boca que a ella le fue difícil entender al menos la mitad de lo que había dicho.

- ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo! – Se separó de él, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido.

- ¡Eso! ¡Hablaste tan rápido que no te entendí! – Le dio un golpecito en el pecho, enfurruñada de nuevo.

- Lo siento, la costumbre. – Se disculpó entre avergonzado y divertido.

Lo miró por un par de segundos, y luego, por algún hechizo muy oportuno, su rostro cambio drásticamente de expresión. Ahora le estaba sonriendo.

- Está bien. De todas formas, es adorable.

Se rió de él con inexplicable energía, desparramando esa ternura que lo había arrastrado a esa situación. Una ternura de la cual ya era dependiente.

Si, el verdaderamente necesitaba que alguien lo mirara y le hablara con cariño. Que riera cada vez que él soltara la verborrea incontenible, que le diera un beso en los labios cada mañana al despertar, que lo abrazara en las noches de tormenta. Alguien que lo extrañara cuando no llegara a dormir...

Sin poder evitarlo, se encontró de repente terriblemente contagiado, y dándose el lujo de olvidar pensar por un momento, también el rió.

Ambos riendo por distintas razones, pero riendo al fin. Las risas luego se fueron atenuando para dar paso a una sola sonrisa.

Ella se volvió a acurrucar en él, encontrando un cómodo lugar para sus brazos, uno sobre el pecho y el otro por la espalda, casi abrazándolo. Era tan fácil rodearlo con sus brazos…

La televisión, olvidaba por completo, luego captó la atención de ambos, anunciando el comienzo del nuevo programa: el noticiero.

Ella odiaba el noticiero, sólo había malas noticias.

El periodista de la expresión seria y tono de voz insoportablemente estoico, notificaba la desaparición de otra mujer en las afueras alguna ciudad, la cual ella prefirió no saber el nombre. Una víctima más a la lista. Ya iban más de diez en el mes, y no es que ella precisamente las contara.

- Habrá trabajo. – Comentó sin mirarla, hizo un ademan de querer levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió aferrándose con fuerza a él.

Tanto como si él lo hubiera llamado con la mente, el teléfono sonó escandaloso, rompiendo con el incomodo ruido del televisor.

Ella viéndose casi derrotada, lo soltó lentamente. Sosteniendo su mano al final. Él giró a mirarla y notó contrariado que los ojos marrones de ella suplicaban mudos. En ocasiones, su trabajo resultaba de lo más inoportuno. Pero trabajo es trabajo, y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

A modo de consuelo, le acarició el rostro suavemente por unos segundos. Ella cerró sus ojos y él atendió el llamado.

- _Si, diga_ – Habló con seriedad, esa que solía escuchar cuando hablaba de cosas del… trabajo. – _Um. Entiendo_. – Parecía que estaba teniendo una conversación bastante difícil. Ella lo suponía por la expresión de su rostro. - _Bien. Mañana analizaré el perfil.- _Él se giró hacia ella, y apretó su mano. Ella sonrió agradecida_. – No, a menos que quieras venir por mí en helicóptero. La puerta de mi casa esta hasta la mitad de nieve. – _El le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, ella rió por lo bajito_. _Le encantaban esas mentiras_.- Temprano, si, adiós.- _Finalmente, colgó el teléfono.

Cuanto le gustaba a ella hacer enojar al hombre del teléfono…

Se volvieron a enterrar en sus cobijas como si no hubiese nunca llamado el grandulón ese, ella lo abrazo y él la abrazo también.

Así, calientitos y en silencio se disfrutaron uno al otro.

Hasta que la curiosidad en vida, percatándose de nuevo que no había programa de su agrado, decidió hablar.

- Y bien Spencer… ¿Podrías repetirme la razón por la cual no hay buenos programas en la televisión?-

Oh, sí.

Definitivamente él amaba a esa mujer.

- Por supuesto. Te decía que…

·

·

* * *

·

¡Que levante la mano la que **NO** se imagino a si misma bajo las cobijas con Spencer!

_Cri… cri…_

Lo sabía.

Ese era el punto. :)

·

¿Review?

·


End file.
